Helping to Relax
by JaqB
Summary: Fic das possibilidades. O que poderia acontecer para B&B irem pra cama. ONE-SHOT.


N/Jaqb: Fic das Possibilidades criada por Cristianepf e Rebecca Maria - Fórum Desire  
Escrita por mim e pela Amanda, uma das possibilidades que achamos que pode levar Brennan e Booth pra cama.

------------------------------------------------------------

** Fic das Possibilidades – Helping to relax**

**Iniciativa:**_ Brennan_

** Lugar:**_ Casa do Booth_

** Motivo:**_ Impulso/Acidental_

** Autoras:**_ jaqb, Amanda _(fanfiction . net/u/1669667/AmandaBrasil)_  
_

------------------------------------------------------------

Booth havia convencido Brennan a jantar em sua casa, pois o Dinner estava muito cheio. Eles haviam acabado de comer toda a comida tailandesa pedida pelo telefone quando Booth, ao se levantar, deu um grito de dor. Brennan imediatamente levantou do sofá e foi até ele.

- O que foi, Booth?

- Minhas costas, aquela dor de novo... conserta para mim, Bones?

- Não sei, Booth, lembra da última vez? - ela estava receosa, com medo de fazer mal à ele, de machucá-lo.

- Lembro. E lembro também que você conseguiu arrumar tudo depois - vendo que não a tinha convencido resolveu tentar de outro jeito. De um jeito que ele tinha certeza de que daria certo - Por favor, Bones, eu confio totalmente em você. Até mais que em meu médico... - ele lhe deu aquele sorriso charmoso que a derretia, embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém.

- Booth, você deveria ver outro médico, eu não...

- Ah Bones, vai, eu estou te pedindo, por favor - juntou ao sorriso, o olhar de cachorro abandonado. Isso era demais para ela, impossível resistir.

- Você venceu! - Brennan deu aquele sorriso de canto de boca que só o sorriso charmoso dele lhe provocava e um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça. Quem sabe ela não poderia se "vingar" dessa chantagem?

Brennan se posicionou atrás de Booth, aquele contato já conhecido que ainda provocava uma onda de pequenos choques por todo o corpo de ambos. Encaixou suas mãos no pescoço dele, sentindo o quanto ele estava quente, o girou e foi ouvido um estralo.

- Melhor? - ela perguntou ainda receosa, embora um pouco mais segura ao constatar que tudo havia ocorrido como o previsto.

- Muito melhor, obrigado Bones - ele sorriu novamente para ela, derretendo-a novamente, mas então uma expressão de dor apareceu no rosto dele, a preocupando novamente - Só que meu pescoço está doendo um pouco.

- Deixa eu ver - ela fez um pequeno e rápido exame em seu ombro e sorriu aliviada - Tudo bem Booth, é apenas tensão, uma boa massagem resolve.

- Okay, amanhã eu procuro uma massagista.

- Não, pode deixar que eu faço isso hoje mesmo, Booth - uma pontada de ciúmes em seu coração nem lhe deixou pensar antes de dizer essas palavras, quando viu já as tinha dito.

- Não precisa Bones, você já fez demais por mim hoje.

- Eu insisto - Massagem era uma coisa fácil, Brennan havia lido em um livro algo sobre quais pontos aliviavam tensões e diminuíam dores ao serem pressionados - Afinal, amanhã temos um longo dia e você precisa estar bem. Com essa dor isso não será possível.

- Mas, Bones... - Ele não podia dizer que o real motivo para a sua recusa era não ter certeza de que poderia controlar o desejo que sentia por ela quando as mãos dela estivessem em seu corpo. Ele não queria ultrapassar a linha, ela era importante demais para ele se arriscar a perdê-la. - Bones, você não tem que fazer isso.

- Não é você quem diz que um parceiro tem que cuidar um do outro? Então, estou cuidando de você - ela disse isso de uma maneira tão simples, tão sincera que o encantou ainda mais. Mas também fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais com medo de não resistir.

- Okay, Bones, vamos à massagem.

- Então vamos para o seu quarto.

- Meu quarto, por que meu quarto? - isso seria demais para ele. Ela lhe fazendo massagem no seu quarto? Com certeza isso não daria certo... ou daria certo demais...

- Porque é mais confortável! - para ela essa era a coisa mais lógica a se fazer, ela nunca havia reparado nos olhares cheios de desejo que ele lhe lançava as vezes.

- No meu quarto não, Bones, de jeito nenhum.

- Mas Booth...

- Bones, lá não. Apenas... não – dor passou por seu rosto - Não discuta dessa vez, por favor - apesar das palavras serem um pedido sua voz era firme e ela soube que não iria conseguir convencê-lo.

- Está bem, se você quer assim. Então espera um pouco enquanto eu afasto a mesinha de centro, precisamos de espaço. Sugiro que vá tirando a camisa enquanto isso, nos poupará tempo.

- Tirar a camisa?

- É, Booth, não posso fazer massagem nas suas costas se você estiver com a camisa. Minha mãos não poderão deslizar, pois o atrito do tecido com a...

- Tudo bem, entendi, já estou tirando... - ele tirou a camisa – Bones, deixe que eu empurro a mesa, você vai acabar se machucando.

- Mas Booth...

- Sem "mas", Bones... - ao empurrar a mesa ele soltou um gemido de dor e falhou miseravelmente ao tentar abafá-lo.

- Eu te avisei para ficar quieto, Booth! - disse Brennan, empurrando-o com o corpo e ela mesma afastou a mesinha de centro para o canto da sala.

Enquanto Booth se deitava no chão com a barriga para baixo, Brennan tirou seu casaco, ficando apenas com a blusinha de alças que vestia por baixo, a fim de não restringir seus movimentos. Pegou de sua bolsa o único creme que encontrou, o seu creme de mão. Ele era neutro, com um cheiro suave, quase imperceptível, Booth nunca havia dito nada sobre o cheiro com esses 4 anos de convivência, ela o usava todos os dias, aquelas luvas realmente podiam ressecar a mão.

Ela se sentou em cima de Booth, e sentiu ele se mexer, incômodo por estar naquela posição.

- O que é isso, Bones? - Booth deu um pulo assim que sentiu algo gelado e liquido em sua pele, o fazendo se arrepiar.

- Booth, você quer relaxar... assim não vai dar certo! - disse ela, o forçando a se deitar no chão.

- Okay, okay! - disse ele ainda inquieto, pela posição e pelas mãos dela que já entravam em contato com sua pele.

Brennan começou a apertar o tubo de creme no topo das costas de Booth, bem perto de sua nuca. Ele sentia o creme gelado contra sua pele, o que automaticamente o fazia estremecer. Aos poucos as mãos de Brennan começavam a fazer movimentos firmes e delicados pelos ombros e nuca de Booth, ela deslizava a mão com a ajuda do creme pela pela costas dele e apertava os pontos que leu serem bons para a dor que ele sentia. Mas o sentia muito tenso, com os músculos travados. Teria que usar táticas de massagem para relaxá-lo primeiro e depois ajeitar a dor no pescoço. Começou a massagear a espinha dele, fazendo leves pressões com o punho e descendo pela extensão dela.

- Oh! Isso é bom... - Booth gemeu.

- Preciso que você fique relaxado, Booth – ela inconscientemente se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Booth definitivamente relaxou. E ela continuou sua massagem pelas costas dele, passando por todas as partes. Ela se concentrou mais nos ombros e no pescoço primeiro, aliviando a tensão que ali existia. Ele estava adorando toda aquela atenção dela, gemia baixinho com os movimentos que ela fazia com as mãos nas suas costas. Brennan estava extasiada com os sons que ele emitia. Mal sabia que, para ele, tê-la assim, em seu apartamento, lhe fazendo massagem era um sinal de que as coisas poderiam evoluir ainda mais na relação deles.

Depois de cerca de uma hora massageando as costas de Booth, Brennan pediu para ele ficar com as costas no chão, de frente para ela.

- Não Bones, de jeito nenhum! - o tom de voz dele era até desesperado.

- Mas porque, você não está gostando da minha massagem?

- Não é isso, Bones, eu estou gostando, muito, mas não acho uma boa idéia me virar de frente para você. Não há necessidade. Minha dor era nas costas e até já melhorou!

- Sim, mas a massagem tem que ser completa. Frente e costas. Seu ombro pode ficar dolorido...

- Não precisa Bones, você já fez muito, minhas costas já estão bem melhores, obrigado. Agora, se puder se levantar...

Brennan se levantou e no momento em que ela olhou para o lado ele rapidamente pegou a almofada do sofá, ficando de frente para ela.

- Booth, por que você tá segurando essa almofada?

- Que... ah, essa almofada, ah, não é nada, Bones - Booth disse, encabulado, se dirigindo rapidamente para seu quarto.

Booth entrou empurrando a porta e jogando a almofada na cama. Estranhamente, ele não ouviu a porta batendo como deveria ter acontecido após seu empurrão. Quando virou-se de frente, estava encarando Bones, fato que automaticamente o fez se curvar, parecendo um corcunda pra esconder o volume aparente em suas calças.

- Oh! Era por isso? - Brennan abriu um sorriso cômico e apontou para a virilha de Booth. - Booth, você não precisa se envergonhar das suas reações, quando o corpo relaxa é normal, em alguns casos, que isso aconteça. Aliás, você devia até se orgulhar, machos alfa tendem a se vangloriar pelo tamanho de seu orgão sexual e o seu é nitidamente de tamanho superior ao normal. Agora, Booth deita na cama de barriga para cima, para eu poder continuar a massagem.

Booth estava mais corado que nunca, percebeu que não adiantaria discutir, e se ela achava tão normal, não teria levado isso como um insulto. Deitou-se na cama puxando automaticamente o travesseiro, afinal também não precisava evidenciar tanto seu estado.

Brennan em um puxão jogou o travesseiro longe, subiu na cama e depois nele e esparramou creme no peito dele, se concentrando em massagear, tarefa cada vez mais difícil. Por mais que Booth fosse seu parceiro, seu amigo, o contato entre eles era intenso e o calor que saía da pele dele a deixava zonza.

Booth sentia-se cada vez mais excitado. Há anos que a queria e sabia que ela não era indiferente à ele.

Podia sentir seu corpo estremecendo, e seus quadris que se moviam quase imperceptivelmente por cima do dele. Ele achou melhor fechar os olhos, pois vê-la só aumentava mais o seu desejo. Ela naquela posição, com as mãos passando por todo o seu tórax o estavam levando à loucura. Ou melhor, o fato de aquilo ser apenas uma massagem o estava deixando daquele jeito. Se ele ao menos pudesse... Mas seus pensamentos sobre o que gostaria de fazer foram interrompidos por Brennan, que estava se abaixando sobre ele, chegando muito perto do seus lábios.

- Bones, o que você está fazendo? - ele estava ficando nervoso com a aproximação dela, mas ela apenas lhe sorriu com o canto da boca e continuou a se abaixar, lentamente. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, um mero roçar, o tempo pareceu parar. Ela então se afastou e olhou para ele, querendo ver a reação dele, mas Booth não aguentou mais e, num rápido movimento, a girou, ficando por cima dela.

Ele a beijou com fúria, com paixão, fazendo ambos perderem o fôlego. Mas ela era mais esperta e o girou de novo, ficando por cima mais uma vez.

- Calma, Booth, vamos terminar a sua massagem - Voltou a massagear-lhe o peito, mas agora não mais com os movimentos relaxantes de antes e sim de forma erótica.

Booth não estava acreditando naquilo. Primeiro ela lhe faz uma massagem e agora o provocava daquela maneira, ele não poderia aguentar por muito tempo, o seu cavalheirismo se extinguia a cada movimento da mão de Brennan no seu peito. Quando ela começou a usar as unhas, ele não segurou o gemido que saiu de seus lábios.

Ela já estava achando difícil manter aquela situação, não estava mais suportando provocá-lo daquela forma. O gemido que ele soltou acabou com a sua última gota de força de vontade para resistir. Brennan se abaixou novamente, beijando-o com a mesma fome que ele no beijo anterior. Sentiu quando as mão dele, antes cerradas ao lado de seu corpo, foram para a cintura dela e continuaram subindo, levando sua blusa junto e pra surpresa de Booth, ela estava sem sutian.

O beijo só foi interrompido quando Brennan se descolou do corpo de Booth para passar sua blusa, voltando novamente a colar os lábios. Ela então começou a descer as mãos pelo corpo dele até chegar a calça, começando a abri-la. Quando já havia passado o botão e se preparava para abrir o zíper Booth a parou e, num movimento rápido, ficou por cima dela mais uma vez.

- Calminha Bones, agora é a minha vez... - disse naquela voz rouca e sexy que só a enlouquecia ainda mais, girando rapidamente ficando por cima novamente.

Brennan não resistiu a um gemido com essa afirmação dele e arqueou o corpo, deixando-o maluco. Booth abaixou-se e fez um caminhos de beijos começando pela boca e descendo pelo pescoço, até encontrar os seios dela, ele soltou um suspiro que a fez se arrepiar. Aquele ar quente em contato com a pele sensível era inebriante, quando sentiu a língua de Booth traçar círculos em sua pele, deixando sua marca, não pode conter mais um gemido.

Quando ele queria, ele sabia "atuar" na cama, e ela podia dizer que era boa de cama, mas ele demonstrava ser maravilhoso, nenhum outro se comparava a ele. Ele não se cansava de senti-la se arrepiar a cada toque da boca dele, ele queria saber qual seria a reação dela a cada investida, e até agora, não poderia ser melhor. Booth continuou descendo, e a antecipação do toque dele a fazia estremecer, leves choques percorria todo o corpo dela. Ele lentamente tirou a calça dela, juntamente com a calcinha. Quando ela sentiu o toque de Booth subindo por suas coxas ela mordeu o lábio inferior em vão, pois o som que emitiu foi mais longo do que ela imaginava quando ele alcançou sua virilha. Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso charmoso, ela estava entregue e a cada movimento lento e torturante de sua mão, ela fincava as unhas no lençol e ele apenas a admirava, se deleitando com as reações dela.

Quando ele interrompeu os movimentos, ela soltou um gemido em protesto e abriu os olhos pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Os olhos dela tinham um azul brilhante que ele nunca tinha visto, era hipnotizante, lindo, pareciam traduzir toda a luxúria que eles sentiam no momento. Ela passou seus olhos pelo dele, e foi descendo. O volume na calça dele era mais que evidente principalmente pelo botão já aberto, e ela se perguntou mentalmente porque ele ainda estava com roupas. Ela avançou até ele e se ajoelhou na cama com ele, começando a beija-lo. Sempre o provocando, mesmo no beijo, e ele pôde sentir a mão dela escorregando e forçando sua calça e cueca para baixo, fazendo um sorriso dele escapar contra a boca dela. Ele podia sentir a pressa dela, mas todo o pensamento racional que ele poderia ter naquele momento sumiu quando ele sentiu o toque dela, ela fazia exatamente como ele tinha feito, movimentos lentos e torturantes.

Os dois não suportavam mais tantas provocações e tanto adiamento do que eles mais queriam. Booth jogou seu peso delicadamente sobre Brennan, e os dois deitaram sobre a cama, o beijo ainda ininterrupto. Brennan gemeu o nome de Booth assim que o sentiu dentro dela, ele começou com movimentos lentos e aos poucos ia aumentando a velocidade. Ele queria ir devagar, mas sabia que não poderia e ela pedia por mais. Os movimentos se tornaram contínuos e ambos estavam ofegantes e completamente entregues àquelas sensações que começavam a invadir seus corpos. Booth começava a sentir Brennan tremer em baixo de seu corpo e intensificando ainda mais, se era possível, os movimentos. Brennan pôde sentir Booth ficando tenso e logo em seguida relaxado. Ambos ainda sentiam os corpos entorpecidos pelo orgasmo que experimentaram ao mesmo tempo. Booth se deitou ao lado de Brennan a puxando pra deitar em seu peito ao mesmo tempo que puxou o lençol amarrotado por cima deles.

- Isso foi... - disse ele, ainda ofegante.

- Eu nunca fiz nada assim... - Brennan ofegava e olhava nos olhos de Booth.

- Isso é fazer amor, Bones!


End file.
